sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
King Naresuan (film)
The Legend of King Naresuan ( ; ) is a Thai biographical historical drama film about King Naresuan the Great, who ruled Siam from 1590 until his death in 1605. The films are directed by Chatrichalerm Yukol and are a followup to his 2003 film, The Legend of Suriyothai. The films were released in the U.S. under the titles Kingdom of War. * The Legend of King Naresuan The Great, Part I, Hongsawadee's Hostage, was released on January 18, 2007. * The Legend of King Naresuan The Great, Part II, Reclaiming Sovereignty, was released on February 15, 2007. * The Legend of King Naresuan The Great, Part III was released on March 31, 2011. Part I deals with Naresuan's boyhood, when he was taken hostage by Burmese King, Bayinnaung to keep the vassal Ayutthaya Kingdom subservient. During this time, he was a novice Buddhist monk under the tutelage of a wise father-figure monk (Sorapong Chatree). Part II depicts Naresuan as a young adult prince, already a formidable military strategist, as he leads his army on exploits against breakaway kingdoms for King Bayinnaung's successor, King Nonthabureng, and eventually breaks away to declare sovereignty for Siam. Part III was to depict Naresuan's military and leadership skills and the expansion of the Siamese kingdom. In production for more than three years, the project has an estimated budget of 700 million baht, making it the most expensive Thai film made.Na Talang, Jeerawat. January 16, 2007., "Naresuan should be great", The Nation (retrieved on January 18, 2007).Rithdee, Kong. November 24, 2006. "Twin films", The Bangkok Post, Realtime, Page R5 (print edition).Rithdee, Kong. 'King Naresuan' expands to trilogy, Variety (retrieved on December 21, 2006). As King of Fire, part II was selected as Thailand's submission to the 80th Academy Awards for Best Foreign Language Film.Rithdee, Kong, August 24, 2007. Naresuan II reigns in Oscar race, Variety (magazine) (retrieved on August 26, 2007)63 films qualify for foreign Oscar category, Hollywood Reporter; retrieved 2007-10-13 Plot ''Part I: Hongsawadee's Hostage'' The film concerns the childhood of King Naresuan. Born in 1555, he was taken to Burma as a child hostage; there he became acquainted with sword fighting and became a threat to the Burmese empire The film begins in 1564, during the Burmese siege of Phitsanulok, the center of the languishing Sukhothai kingdom. Naresuan's father, Maha Thammarachathirat, admits defeat and follows Burmese orders that his two sons, Naresuan (nicknamed Ong Dam Black Prince) and Ekathotsarot (the White Prince), be taken hostage and be raised in Pegu (the center of the Hanthawadi kingdom) under the watchful eyes of Bayinnaung, the Burmese king, who promises to care for Naresuan like one of his own. This creates a rift between Naresuan's father and his mother, Queen Wisutkasat, whose brother is the king of the neighboring Ayutthaya kingdom, as Phitsanulok is now a Burmese vassal state. Ayutthaya falls soon after. Immediately after entering the Burmese palace, Naresuan sees the palace politics and rivalries between himself and Bayinnaung's grandson, Mingyi Swa. Naresuan is sent to be educated as a novice monk, by an ethnic Mon Buddhist monk named Khanchong, at a Buddhist monastery outside the palace. There, while wandering the Thai village outside Pegu (made up of Thais displaced by Bayinnaung's expansionist campaigns and subsequent forced relocations to Hanthawadi), he befriends Bunthing, a Thai street child who is later allowed to work as a temple boy. He also befriends Maneechan, a temple girl at the monastery. The monk Khanchong, who had also trained Bayinnaung, teaches Naresuan the skills of war and ethics. ''Part II: Reclaiming Sovereignty'' Bayinnaung dies in the beginning of the film from natural causes. Thammaracha, the governor-king of Ayutthaya, believes it is important that he go and pay respect to the dead king out of fear that the new Burmese king Nanda would deem it as an insult and attack Ayutthaya. Prince Naresuan, however, having been raised in Pegu (the kingdom of Hanthawadi) and who regards Bayinnaung as a second father, convinces Thammaracha to let him go in his place. Upon arriving in Hanthawadi (Hongsawadi in Thai), Naresuan's childhood teacher, a Buddhist monk named Khan Chong, informs him about the dangers that king Nanda and many factions in Burma are plotting his assassination. At king Bayinnaung's funeral, all representatives from vassal kingdoms are present besides for one, the Krang kingdom. King Nanda sees it as disrespect and seizes the opportunity to wage war and siege the mountain top city. Naresuan's Ayutthaya army is successful in taking the mountain top city and proves itself superior to the rival Burmese armies, namely of the Lord of Pyay and of Mingyi Swa (the eldest son of Nandabayin). Burmese rivals felt even more threatened by the strength and wits of Naresuan's army. During the battle, Naresuan's friend, Bunthing, now a highly skilled general under Naresuan, falls for the princess of Krang, who becomes his companion. A plot is uncovered by Naresuan's childhood friends, two Mon rulers, that the Burmese are in fact planning the assassination of Naresuan. Upon finding out, Naresuan executes the plotters and ceremoniously declares Ayutthaya free and sovereign from Hanthawadi. King Nanda and his Burmese are furious and begin a military campaign to capture and kill king Naresuan before his forces and liberated Siamese subjects can reach the Sittaung River. King Naresuan uses the strategy of a fighting retreat. His forces built a wooden bridge across the river and engage the pursuing Burmese army as they follow. Several battles took place during the crossing. However, as the Burmese forces catch up, the Siamese citizens and forces have already crossed to the other bank. The Burmese, determined to defeat the Siamese, try to pursue Naresuan's forces by crossing the river. The king is then approached by his revered Buddhist teacher, Mon monk Khanchong. Here, he is given a special musket, which is capable of firing across the river. According to history, the movie portrays king Naresuan firing the musket across the Sittaung River, and with one strike, killing the general of the Burmese army. With the general dead, Burmese forces retreated back to Hanthawadi. King Naresuan and his now independent Siamese forces head back to Ayutthaya and the king declares ; "It's not over yet, there is more work for us to do!" ''Part III: Naval Battle'' In 1584 at Kraeng, King Naresuan continues the war for independence of the Kingdom of Ayutthaya (Thai : อาณาจักรอยุธยา). The war began because King Nandabayin king of the Burmese Kingdom(Thai : อาณาจักรพม่า)had secretly determined to fight a war by sending two armies to attack King Naresuan. The first army is that of Lord Pathein which passes through the Three Pagodas Pass(Thai: ด่านเจดีย์สามองค์). The second army is that of the King Noratra Mangsosri (Thai : นรธาเมงสอ) of Lanna (Chiangmai) which attacks from the north of the Kingdom of Ayutthaya. The Lanna army halts and builds a camp at BanSraKet (Thai : บ้านสระเกศ). While two armies are preparing for continuing the war with Ayutthaya, the King of Loverk (Thai : ละแวก) sends Lord Jinjantu(Thai : จินจันตุ), a Chinese official, to spy in Ayutthaya, but a short time later, he heads back to Lovek because king Naresuan knows that he is a spy. After an intense river battle between Jinjantu's Chinese troops and the Siamese gunboats under Naresuan's personal command, he is able to escape. When the King of Lovek learns about the skills and abilities of Naresuan, he decides to make an alliance with Ayutthaya by sending his reluctant brother, Prince Srisuphanrachathirat (Thai: พระศรีสุพรรณราชาธิราช) to help Ayutthaya fight against Hanthawadi(Thai : หงสาวดี). While Naresuan prepares for the war, he realizes that the soldiers in the army of Ayutthaya are outnumbered by the two armies of Burma, so he decides to fight with each army separately before the two armies come together. First he fights with army of Lord Pathein west of Ayutthaya and he wins this first battle. Then he fights with the army north of Ayutthaya. After a hard fought battle, King Naresun defeats the army of King Noratra Mangsosri of Lanna (Chiangmai). After King Nandabayin finish war with Inn wa (Thai : อังวะ), he back to war with Ayuthaya. Finally,King Naresuan can keep independent of Ayuthaya.mmushrm,2011,King Naresuan: Part Three,imdb Online Available : https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1878964/reviews-1 December 2013. King Naresuan The Greart of Siam (Film) / Best Filmmaker Scene by Scene of Asia-Pacific 2008,2009,twssg.blogspotOnline Available : http://twssg.blogspot.com/2009/06/blog-post_27.html December 2013. ''Part IV: The Nanda Bayin War'' Army of God, King Ananda Bago Red Score big hitters than any war. 3200, elephant riding includes the army and the commoners Regiment, which amounted to 12000 252000 by Mr. A wise army into battle. Well Maha Raja Manga equipment necessary to do and steal cover Roland Smooth brave soldiers. Reputation greatest hitters of Bago forces that come into this. As a result, the cities in the northern frontier of the Ayutthaya Kingdom qualm with conspiracy to renege on healing for the Department of the Red God. The result was the Battle of King Naresuan the face off and battle. When the crowd raging battle over the Tigers. Viziers lack of unity misdeeds, but their personal and partisan considerations. Deputy commander and the survival of the throne was captured mid-battle to bayonet fighting. The soldier was besieged by warlords who Charnarong than captured. Fate of Ayudhya And King Naresuan will end. To follow in the film The Legend of King Naresuan Part 4 "The Nanda Bayin War". ''Part V: Elephant Battle'' In the year 2129 the Department of the Red God was incensed to the crushing defeat of King Naresuan. Both have to face the hosts and glory. So then wreak vengeance to the Lord Supangkanlaya. HRH on Dlamini's father was a sadness with the realization that the fate of the daughter and invading the Ayutthaya done it, because he defected to the enemy side. Nordstrom will finally died King Naresuan's went up succeed to the throne of Ayudhya dominate the successor of his father. News I have a new king of Ayutthaya to the Department of the Red God. He also said the Kingdom of Siam is not a normal life as a candidate I was so please to bodily foils at the viceroy viceroy reinforcements to attack Ayutthaya and reproduction. By King Naresuan's royal manu composer had given themselves up to the enemy troops to Nong Sarai. Manu Vanguard collided with the Burmese army to the battle. But are the royal manu less so the aliens turned into a riot. King Naresuan's so aware of the scheme, the army fired to disperse the enemy down to the process, he brought out the enemy army York. Then the elephant of King Naresuan. Behalf XVI Chaiyanuparp The elephant of King Phraya is Ekathosarot subdue the three worlds rut. Nora Elizabeth ran into the Burmese army through the enemy cordon Raman medium and stopped in front of the great stumbling elephant king. King Naresuan the Great declared challenger viceroy of Hong Sa Iuthheete is the honor done to the earth. Royal honor His Majesty the King was connected with the royal elephant is planning to do battle with King Naresuan's Elephant. While Robin Manga dry patch. His mentor, the King's viceroy to King Iuthheete Ekathosarot fighting in two pairs. As a veteran of the land of fame. ''Part VI: The end of Hong Sa The king receives news that the Burmese king Nanda Bayin, enraged over the loss of his son, had ordered the deaths of most of the military leaders in his Army, on the grounds that they had 'let his son die'. There was also news that, in his rage, Nanda Bayin had also killed off Suphankalaya, Naresuan's older sister. This angers the King, and he quickly announces his intention to gather an army, capture Pegu, and burn it to the ground as revenge. Cast * Wanchana Sawatdee as King Naresuan * Pratcha Sananvatananont as Prince Naresuan (youth) * Napatkorn Mitr-em as Crown Prince Minchit Sra * Nopachai Jayanama as Rachamanu (Bunting) * Taksaorn Paksukcharern as Manechan * Chatchai Plengpanich as King Thamaracha * Grace Mahadumrongkul as Princess Supankulayanee * Intira Jaroenpura as Lurkin * Sompob Benjatikul as King Bayinnaung * Jakkrit Amarat as Nanda Bayin * Sorapong Chatree as Mahathera Khanchong *Santisuk Promsiri as King Mahinthrathirat * Saranyu Wongkrajang as King Chakrapadi * Winthai Suvaree as Prince Ekathotsarot * Jirayu La-ongmanee as Bunting (youth) * Suchada Chekly as Manechan (youth) * Manop Aswathep as Lord Sawankhalok *Krung Sriwilai as Lord Phichai * Chumphorn Thepphithak as King of Kung Production Special effects Production on ''The Legend of King Naresuan began in 2003 on a purpose-built set in Kanchanaburi Province. Looking for advice on costuming and special effects, Chatrichalerm had met in Bangkok with director Baz Luhrmann, who advised the Thai director to get in contact with Peter Jackson and observe him making King Kong. Through Jackson, Chatrichalerm met with people from the Weta Workshop and worked out a trade of knowledge, in which the New Zealand effects artists would share techniques for making light armor while learning from Thai craftsmen about gold jewellery making.Phatarawanik, Phatarawadee. January 19, 2007. Weekend highlight: An epic for a King, The Nation, retrieved on January 25, 2007. New tools and equipment have been made, the production crew were sent to training abroad, and the experts in the industry from such movies as “Troy,” “The Lord of the Rings,” and “Anaconda” have been working as the consultants and supervisors of the production of “Naresuan.” The experts have tremendously conveyed various techniques in movie making and assisted in training to equip the Thai crew members with the knowledge and skills necessary to produce quality movies and to enable them to develop to their fullest potential to raise the status of the film industry in Thailand to be equal to leading film industries in the western world in the near future.http://www.kingnaresuanmovie.com/movie_tips_eng.php Film Location Based on the film website, the location covers the area of approximately 2,000 rai in the compound of Surasee Military Base in Kanchanaburi Province to be in compliance with the historical records specifying that various major incidents in the life of King Naresuan took place in this province. In addition to historical significance, the location is appropriate and the production has received tremendous support from the Royal Thai Army, providing access to the location, manpower, as well as equipment and tools necessary for the completion of the construction of the sound stages. Casting Actor Wanchana Sawatdee, in his feature film debut as Naresuan, is a cavalry officer in the Royal Thai Army with the rank of captain.Rithdee, Kong. November 10, 2006. Call in the cavalry, Bangkok Post, Realtime, Page R1. Chatrichalerm said he cast a newcomer in the role "to avoid any possible negative image." "The king is also a brave warrior, so Captain Wanchana, a professional cavalry soldier with a macho look, was a perfect fit for the character." Grace Mahadumrongkul, who portrays Naresuan's sister, Supankulayanee, was cast in the role in 2006. Previously, she was a presenter on Thai television Channel 5. Other roles include King Bayinnaung, who is portrayed by Sompop Benjatikul, and the Buddhist monk, Mahathera Khanchong, portrayed by Sorapong Chatree. Both are veteran actors who have worked with Chatrichalerm before. Reception Part I King Naresuan Part I: Hongsawadee's Hostage, grossed more than 100 million baht on its opening weekend, despite some production problems with the film. After a world premiere screening on January 16, director Chatrichalerm Yukol continued to edit the film. On opening day, January 18, 2007, prints of the film were still not ready for wide distribution, and were delivered late in the day in Bangkok cinemas and screenings were canceled in the provinces. Part I received mixed reviews in the local media. The Bangkok Post said the film was "torn between the need to be a serious historical movie and popular entertainment for the masses."'King' reigns Thai box office, Variety, January 21, 2006. But The Nation called it "a beautiful movie, planned to meticulous detail with the exotic designs and colors of the royal dresses, golden palaces and exotic temples."Kanthong, Thanong. January 18, 2007. "The greatest Thai hero comes to life", The Nation (retrieved on January 18, 2007). The Nation also hosted a forum for readers to comment on the film.King Naresuan, the movie, The Nation, January 22, 2007. Part II King Naresuan Part II: Reclamation of Sovereignty, premiered in a wide theatrical release in Thailand on February 15, 2007. The #1 film at the Thailand box office for several weeks, it earned US$7 million.Gershon, Joel. February 27, 2007. Thai prince's trilogy looks to make history, Hollywood Reporter. Critical reception was more favorable than the first installment. Kong Rithdee of the Bangkok Post said: "Surprise, surprise: Naresuan II is good fun. The pacing crisp, the acting passionate, the warfare intense."Rithdee, Kong. February 27, 2007. "Quick Takes", Bangkok Post, Outlook section, Page 6 (print edition; online articles of the Bangkok Post are archived for subscribers only after seven days). Jeerawat Na Talang, columnist for The Nation, wrote on her blog: "This is simply the best Thai film I have seen in years ... Compared to the first one, the sequel is better such as in terms of cast and editing."Na Talang, Jeerawat, February 23, 2007. What do you think about Naresuan Part II?, The Nation Web. Submitted as King of Fire, Part II was Thailand's entry to the 80th Academy Awards for Best Foreign Language Film. Part II was also the opening film at the 2007 Cinemanila International Film Festival, and both films were screened out of competition in the Thai Panorama section of the 2007 Bangkok International Film Festival. Television series On 9 January 2017,Mono 29 is have television series, titled The Legend of King Naresuan: The Series, was broadcast on Mono 29 in Thailand. This series have Chalermchatri Yukol was director. The television series had a storyline that isn't more different from the film. References * Rithee, Kong. July 14, 2006. "Siamese Saga", Bangkok Post, Real Time, Page R1 (retrieved via Buzz Net on October 28, 2006). * Ahantharik, Chaiwat. January 17, 2007. Review: King Naresuan, Monsters & Critics (retrieved on January 18, 2007). Notes External links * www.kingnaresuanmovie.com * * * (Thai) Production photos at Deknang * The star of Siam's history at Asia Times Online Category:2007 films Category:Thai biographical films Category:Films set in the 16th century Category:Films set in the 1600s Category:Films set in Thailand Category:Films set in Myanmar Category:Sahamongkol Film International films Category:Thai films Category:Thai-language films Category:Epic films based on actual events Category:War epic films Category:Film scores by Richard Harvey